My Heart's Exploding Like the Burning Sun
by MichaelaAnderson
Summary: It's March 15, 2013, and Blaine Anderson just wants to be alone with a piano. He gets a little help with his song selection from his best friend, Sam. What happens when Blaine gets company on the stage? Blam friendship, Klaine focus!


**Hello readers! This is my first ever fic, but it's always been a small dream to get into writing fanfics. I've finally had some time to actually write one. I just want to thank all of you for clicking on this story in the first place. I really want people to read it. Also, I am working on multi-chapter fic, so follow or favorite me for updates about that!**

**I've always been drawn to the Klaine relationship, so I couldn't see myself writing about any other ships. I also love the Blam friendship, so you'll see a little bit of that in here.**

**Again, thank you for your time! Comments and Reviews are greatly appreciated! **

* * *

Blaine Anderson closed his locker and the loud noise filled the halls of William McKinley High School on an extremely dull afternoon. Typically, he would make his way to the rarely quiet library during his free period to work on (or not work on) assignments with Tina and Sam. He didn't feel like being social and happy today. It took every ounce of strength in his body to keep his composure through his classes and lunch with his fellow glee club members. No one else knew the meaning of today. What had at one time been the most important day of his life was completely crushed by his own error of judgment. It would have been two years together today. Two years.

Blaine pulled out his phone and shot a quick text to Sam. He didn't want them to worry. Sam had already noticed that Blaine had been acting differently. Blaine just shrugged it off, attributing it to just being tied, and placed a smile on his face for his friends. Sure, he had been feeling more positive about his place in Kurt's life. At least, Kurt was talking to him and considered Blaine a friend. Blaine definitely wished that he could talk to Kurt more often. But Kurt was busy, and Blaine didn't want to be a burden from the past on Kurt's new present. Kurt didn't need Blaine in his life for support anymore. He had done so much without Blaine.

Blaine started the short journey from his locker to the auditorium. He was hoping the piano was still in the middle of the stage from the New Directions rehearsal the previous day. Blaine just wanted to be alone, but when he walked through the door of the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion, he saw a figure seated at the piano bench. Clearly, someone was already occupying the auditorium, so Blaine turned to head to the choir room.

"Blaine! Wait!" Blaine turned around and found himself face-to-face with Sam started to take steps backwards, away from his best friend. Blaine didn't want a confrontation with Sam today. The last thing he wanted to do was talk about his feelings and emotions. As he turned away, words of desperation left Sam's mouth, and caused Blaine to turn back around.

"Blaine. I don't know exactly what's going on with you today, but I have a pretty good idea of what the celebration would have been. I'm not going to force you to talk about it. But, if you need someone to talk to, I'm here, bro. No matter what. I think I know you pretty well by now. We've really bonded since that day when you made fun of me for being a stripper and told me you weren't for sale," Blaine smiled at Sam, before Sam continued, "Because I know you so well, I knew you would come her to the auditorium and express everything your feeling with that piano. I picked a song for you, Blaine. I'm going to play out everything you've felt today," Sam stepped around Blaine and headed to the exit.

"And Blaine? Just remember anything can happen. This could end up being a good day," Sam winked at Blaine and left before Blaine could question what he meant.

Blaine headed for the stage and climbed the couple stairs until he reached the top. He dlid his bag off his shoulder and set it in the corner of the stage. He walked at a steady pace toward the smooth, black piano at the center of the stage. Blaine set his fingers on the keys and pressed a few that created no recognizable tune. Sam really was a great best friend, and Blaine appreciated the support Sam gave him without being clingy. The sheet music was laid above the keys, and for the first time, Blaine looked at the top of the sheets and read the title. This was the perfect song. Sam knew this was the perfect song for Blaine's situation. His eyes became wet when he realized the proclamation he was about to make with the song. Blaine took a deep breath and played the first note.

_How can I just let you walk away?_

_Just let you leave without a trace..._

_When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh._

_You're the only one who really knew me at all._

Blaine paused. Why was he so hesitant to play the song? He is alone, and no one is around to see the necessary breakdown of the strong Blaine Devon Anderson that everyone relies on. He needs this release. Sam is right. He again fills his lungs with oxygen, and exhales as he continues the song.

_How can you just walk away from me_

_When all I can do is watch you leave?_

_'Cause we shared the laughter and the pain, and even shared the tears._

_You're the only one who really knew me at all._

Images of Kurt flashed into Blaine's mind. The moments of laughter when Kurt's unbelievable amount of sassiness caught Blaine off guard, and Blaine would laugh so hard, tears would escape his eyes. But suddenly, moments of pain overtook the good. The feeling of desperation in the events with Eli were quickly replaced with images of the expression on Kurt's face when Blaine revealed his errors. He realized the tears fully streaming down his face, the evidence of his recent thoughts exhibited on his face. Through tears and heart ache, he pushed into the chorus.

_So, take a look at me now,_

_Now, there's just an empty space._

_And there's nothing left to remind me_

_Just the memory of your face._

_Oh, take a look at me now_

_Well, there;s just an empty space._

_And you coming back to me is against all odds,_

_And that's what I've got to face._

Blaine closed his tear-filled eyes. He needed this release. He thought he was alone, but he swore he just saw a shadow behind the stage curtain. It must have just been his blurred vision, creating dark figures that were not actually there.

_I wish I could just make you turn around,_

_Turn around and see me cry._

_There's so much I need to say to you,_

_So many reasons why._

_You're the only one who really knew me at all._

Blaine opened his eyes for the first time since the beginning of the verse. There was a man standing across him. Between his blurred, watery vision and the stage lights, Blaine couldn't make out the figure. He blinked a few times in an attempt to clear his sight, and his heart skipped a beat as it always did when he saw him.

_Kurt._

Blaine immediately stood up from the piano, and wiped his eyes. "Kurt, what are you doing here?" Blaine was convinced he wouldn't hear a response because this had to be a figment of his imagination. There was no way Kurt flew to Lima from New York just to see Blaine. He was startled when he heard the angelic voice he had fallen in love with on that staircase, the first time they had met.

"Blaine. Don't stop playing. Please. Keep going," For the first time, Blaine realized Kurt's eyes were wet. Although Blaine was hesitant, he was more than willing to comply with his first and only love's wishes. He sat back down at the bench and began playing the notes, never looking away from the locked gaze.

_Oh, so take a look at me now._

_Now, there's just an empty space_

_And there's nothing left here to remind me_

_Just the memory of your face_

Was Kurt really standing before Blaine, eyes full of tears, but a smile on his angelic and porcelain features? If this was a dream, Blaine dreaded the moment when he woke up in his cold bed filled with only the company of Margaret Thatcher dog.

_Now, take a look at me now_

_'Cause there's just an empty space_

_Oh, but to wait for you is all I can do_

_And that's what I've got to face._

_Take a good look at me now._

_'Cause I'll still be standing here_

_And you coming back to me is against all odds_

_It's the chance I've got to take, mmm._

_Take a look at me now._

_Take a look at me now..._

Blaine heard the solo applause from the love of his life, but he was positive that Kurt could read the concern written across his face.

"Kurt, what are you doing here? Is Burt okay? I mean, I'm supposed to be contacted if something happens, but why else would you be here? Or did something happen in New York that-"

"Blaine. Blaine. Dad's fine. I'm here to see you. You do know what today is right? Of course, you do. Why else would you be singing that song?" Kurt noticed Blaine's anxiety increasing, "Sorry, I'm rambling. Again. Anyway, I'm here to see you, Blaine."

"Listen, Kurt. I can deal with us just being friends any other day, but it's just too hard to do today. I'm sorry, but I can't. It really is great to see you, but I'll call you later," Blaine didn't really want to leave his beautiful and precious Kurt Hummel on the stage but he didn't want to pretend that he didn't want to run clear across the stage and land in Kurt's arms. But, he wasn't allowed to do that anymore.

"Blaine, please. Can you- can you just hear what I have to say? And when I'm finished, if you don't like it, well, I guess you can leave..."

"I have another class today. I can't miss-"

"Your last class is with Mr. Schue. I already talked to him. You're excused. Blaine, you're going to want to hear what I have to say."

Blaine stared at Kurt for a few beats, and followed the silence with a nod.

"Before that day on the staircase at Dalton, I was lost and hurting, and maybe even too afraid to admit to myself that I was feeling those things. You were so strong and comfortable in your own skin, and I could tell all of that just by looking into those gorgeous hazel eyes. I fell in love with you on that staircase and I knew you were the one. Being friends and getting to know you, just assured me that you were everything I needed. And when your mind finally caught up with your heart and realized you had been giving me those damn heart eyes for months, and you delivered that beautiful speech over Pavarotti's small, bedazzled casket and you kissed me with every fiber of your being, I knew that you and I were forever," Kurt was impressed with his composure throughout the beginning of his speech. However, Blaine had tears streaming down in cheeks, but was remaining silent. Kurt took a breath, gathered his thoughts, and proceeded with his speech.

"Blaine, you were my everything. You saved me from loneliness, and gave me the courage to have my own voice. When you transferred to McKinley for us, I truly felt that my life had all the pieces in the right place," Kurt paused in preparation for his favorite part, "After West Side Story," Kurt could only chuckle with the words he was about to use, "I wanted you so bad, Blaine. You were so amazing and gentle, and without even having to tell you, we both understood what it really meant. It wasn't just about the physical; that step in our relationship was the final confirmation that we were both in this forever. Not that the physical part wasn't absolutely mind-blowing," Kurt looked up from his hands and looked to Blaine, who was smiling at Kurt's last comment. For a moment, Blaine's hazel eyes made Kurt completely lose his train of thought.

Blaine cleared his throat and spoke, "Kurt, I really love all of the reminiscing and the fact that all of these are still happy memories for you. But, where are you going with this?"

Kurt closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and exhaled, "Blaine, I was afraid to leave you here to go to New York. I was afraid to be in a new place without you. But, I trusted what we had. I never thought I would need to worry about trusting your fidelity..."

"Kurt..." Why did his name sounds so much different when Blaine spoke it? No one else said his name with such eloquence.

"Blaine. Please. Let me finish."

Blaine nodded, so he continued, "Wh-when you... cheated, I looked into those gorgeous hazel eyes, but I didn't see you. That version of you was terrifying, and I never thought I'd see that Blaine from the staircase. Or the Blaine who took my breath away over Pavarotti's casket. This breakup was time that we both needed. It was absolutely miserable and lonely, but it was better than that version of you. You needed to find Blaine again."

"When I saw you at Mr. Schue's almost wedding, I knew you were back without even hearing you saying a word. I was so excited to see that version of you again. While the makeout in the back of your Prius was outstanding, that night after the reception was everythhing. It was just like the first time. I knew then, Blaine. I knew that we were going to hit resume on the recording of our lives together. But, I was still scared that the cheating Blaine would come back once I left to go back to New York. So, I didn't tell you I was ready. I just left you thinking I still wanted to be best friends. As soon as I was back in my Bushwick apartment, I knew that leaving you without the truth was a mistake."

"Kurt, why didn't you just call me and tell me this over the phone? I know you need your money for NYADA."

"Because what I'm about to say, can't be said over the phone," he locked his gaze with the hazel eyes that he couldn't forget, if he tried, "Blaine Devon Anderson, I love you with every part of me, would you like to be my everything again?"

"Kurt, baby, there is nothing I want more in this world," Blaine took the three steps toward Kurt, placed a hand on either side of his face, and kissed the love of his life. Both of their faces were covered with tears, and when Blaine pulled back from the kiss, he used his thumbs to wipe Kurt's face dry, "Kurt, I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

"Can you- can you wait here for a second?" Kurt didn't want to let go of the grasp he had on Blaine's toned waist, but he obliged. He watched as Blaine jogged toward the corner of the stage and leaned down to reach for his bag. Because it was dark in the corner, Kurt couldn't make out what Blaine retrieved, and soon Blaine was standing in front of him again, one hand on Kurt's waist, and the other behind his own back.

"I want to give you something. And, I don't want you to say anything until I finish. Okay?" Kurt nodded, and Blaine dropped to one knee. Kurt opened his mouth to speak, but Blaine quickly spoke, "Not a word, babe."

Kurt didn't even know what Blaine was about to give him, but the loving look Blaine was giving him, and the fact that Blaine looked so perfect in the stage lights caused him to start crying again.

"A month or two ago, I was shopping with Tina and I saw this in the window at the jewelry store. I knew how much you would like it, so I bought it. For this moment," Blaine pulled a ring box out from behind his back, and raised the lid. Kurt gasped at a perfect silver band that lay in the box. Blaine was right; It was perfect for Kurt, "I know I gave you a promise ring already, and I still promise to keep each and everyone of those promises. But, this is a new promise. A promise to always be _this_ Blaine for you. To never cause you to be scared of us, of what we have, ever again. I love you, so Kurt Elizabeth Hummel will you accept this promise and wear this ring every day, for the rest of our lives?"

"I love you more than anything. Blaine, of course I will!" Blaine pulled the ring out of the box and slipped the ring onto Kurt's left hand. He launched himself off of his knee and into his only love's arms. He and Kurt stood on the stage for the next ten minutes, wrapped in each other's arms. When they finally broke apart, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and lifted his bag off the stage floor.

"So, Kurt Hummel, what do you want to do now?"

"I want to go to your house," Blaine stopped in his tracks, looked in those perfect blue eyes, and replied the only way he knew how.

"Okay."


End file.
